Vocal Recognition
by accountorphaned
Summary: "I dare you to prank call Adrien and tell him that he has won a lifetime supply of Adrien Agreste posters!" / Adrien was having a crisis. He was so sure that he had heard his Bugaboo's voice over the phone. / Reveal. / *first fanfiction*


_**For a star**_

* * *

"Alya!" Alix exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

It was Saturday night and all of the girls (excluding Lila, because she had turned down the invitation) had been invited over to Rose's house for a sleepover. Of course, it is a well-known rule that girls absolutely just _have_ to play Truth or Dare at a sleepover, but whether they choose to do it before or after the Satanic ritual is their choice.

"Dare!" Alya said boldly. "Come at me, Kubdel!"

"Alright…" Alix looked around the room full of girls before settling her eyes on a certain bratty, rich blonde. "I dare you to lick Chloe's face, and it has to be a _long_ lick."

At this statement, both Alya's and Chloe's face twisted in revulsion. It was a commonly known fact that the girls despised each other.

"Absolutely not! There is no way I am letting this- this _peasant_ girl come anywhere near my beautiful face!" Chloe shrieked. "I refuse! It was bad enough that I had to come here in the first place!"

"Chloe," Marinette piped up, "You came here willingly. No-one forced you to come."

"There is _no way_ you are gonna get me to lick this brat's face!" Alya fumed. "This is probably the first time I've ever agreed with her."

"Alya," Alix said slowly, "this is a dare and there is no way you are backing out of it."

"Fine!" Alya leant over and ran her tongue up Chloe's cheek. Chloe screamed and the group of girls roared with laughter and Chloe's face and her smudged powder. "Oh, the power of peer pressure." Alya sighed, pretending to be defeated.

"That's not fair! I never agreed to that!"

"Chloe, it was a dare! It's not like Alix was forcing you into a relationship with Alya!" Rose said, doing her best to defend her friend.

"Well, Chloe said no, and when Chloe says no, it _means_ no!" Sabrina said shrilly. Chloe nodded with approval as her slave best friend said the exact words she wanted to hear.

"See?" Chloe demanded. "Thank you, Sabrina!"

"Chloe, shut your trap hole. It's my turn for revenge." Alya looked around the room for her next victim and her eyes landed on her clumsy best friend.

"Marinette!" There was no word other than diabolical to describe the Ladyblogger's grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm…" Marinette considered her choices. The safer option was truth, but she couldn't let anyone find out her secret identity! Tikki would _kill_ her if someone found out! "Dare…. I guess?"

"Alright! I dare you to prank call Adrien and tell him that he has won a lifetime supply of Adrien Agreste posters!" Alya declared. "You also have to keep on saying how handsome he is and how green his eyes are!"

"What?!" Marinette screamed while the rest of the girls rolled on the floor with laughter. "I can't do that, Alya! He'll hate me forever, and then we'll never get married, and my three precious kids- Emma, Louise, Hugo- will never be born! And he'll tell his father, and his father won't let me work for him, and he'll tell all of the other famous designers, and I'll never get a job, and I'm going to have to work in the streets, and Adrien will probably get a really hot girlfriend who he'll marry, and then-"

"Girl, chill out. Adrien would never do something like that! He's too sweet." Alya cut off her best friend's ramble.

"And it's not like any of those things were going to happen anyway!" Chloe said nastily. She paused. "On second thought, I could be the really hot girlfriend. I am the perfect fit!" She flipped her hair.

"Marinette, you have to do this! It's going to be priceless!" Alix exclaimed. Juleka and Mylene nodded in agreement.

"But… Won't he be asleep?" Marinette asked, glancing at the digital watch. It read 24:13.

"It's okay. That won't matter."

"But I don't have his number!"

"Yes, you do. I know that for a fact." Alya stared at Marinette beadily.

"Fine!" Marinette said hotly. She dug around in her purse for her phone. "But no filming," Alya put down her phone, disappointed, "and absolutely no giggling. Alright?"

All girls immediately got a pillow that they could stifle their laughs with. "We're ready!" came from Mylene.

"Wait…" Marinette pondered. "What do I say?"

"I don't know girl, just be yourself! Just act like you're not talk to Adrien, but to someone else." Alya nodded at the secret heroine.

"Hmm…" Marinette decided that she would just challenge some of her inner superhero persona, and act like Ladybug. "Alright!" Without hesitating, she pressed call. Too late, she realised how much of a mistake this was and began to panic.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Adrien picked it up. "Hello?" came the boy's sleepy drawl.

Marinette froze for a second. Hearing her crush's voice over the phone did nothing to calm her down. _I'm Ladybug! I save people every day; I can handle one measly phone call!_ Marinette sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Hello! I'm calling to tell you that you have been chosen out of hundreds of people for an amazing prize!" Marinette said in a falsetto voice. Immediately, two or three girls smushed their faces onto their pillows.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood-"

"Nonsense!" Marinette said over Adrien. "When you'll hear the prize you'll just about die! And the prize is….. A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF ADRIEN AGRESTE POSTERS!"

"WHAT?!" There was a creaking sound and it sounded very much like Adrien had jolted upright.

"Thaaaaaaaaaat's right! Thousands of posters of the handsome model! Oh, I would kill to meet him someday, to see his handsome face in public. Ah!" Marinette sighed, pretending to be love struck (she didn't need to pretend). "Isn't he dreamy?" All of the girls were now smothering their laughs.

"And that's not all! Not only do you get posters, but you also get a body pillow of the bad-boy Agreste to keep you company in bed! You can paste a life size poster of the hot guy on your ceiling so that you can gaze at his amazing face all night!" Marinette shot a glare at Alya who was making 'keep going' gestures with her hand.

"I'm sorry-" Adrien tried to interrupt. Marinette noticed that his voice was quavering.

"Oh there's no need to be sorry! You can just stare at his gorgeous, life-changing eyes; and at his heart wrenching smile-"

"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong number! I _am_ Adrien Agreste!" And with that, the teen model hung up. Marinette groaned and put her head in her hands as the rest of the girls positively shrieked with laughter.

"How about we just, you know, go to bed?" Alya suggested after seeing the murderous look in the bluenette's eyes.

"I think that's a good idea," Juleka agreed.

There was no conversation for the rest of the night, partially because of the fire in Marinette's normally-kind bluebell eyes that promised murder.

* * *

Adrien was having a crisis.

He was _so_ sure that he heard his Bugaboo's voice over the phone. Adrien wasn't sure if it was a prank call because it sounded pretty real.

Still, Adrien was 66% sure that it had been Ladybug. The rest 34% was reserved for one of his female classmates, because it sounded like one of them. He couldn't just put his finger on one of them, though.

But if it was one of his classmates, it would have been a prank call, and, like he said before, it didn't sound like one. He had gotten prank calls from Nino before and Nino had always failed to contain his laughter, so no one could contain _their_ laughter if they called him!

…right?

He had never asked his Lady if she worked, maybe she did? And that had been her? Maybe she advertised posters? Maybe she was a telemarketer?

Adrien didn't want to believe that one of his classmates prank-called him; he wanted to believe that Ladybug said those things about him.

It looked like he would just have to ask a certain bug on patrol.

* * *

When Sunday night came, Marinette was relieved. She didn't think she could take another second of Alya's teasing. She confidently called for her transformation and felt the comforting rush of magic as red and black replaced her everyday clothes.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and launched into the night sky. She swung low, her body almost brushing the cement and shot high. She somersaulted three times before landing on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral with her arms outstretched. There was a clapping sound and Ladybug turned around to see the face of her partner.

"10 out of 10, M' Lady."

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug smiled. She always felt better after meeting with her feline friend.

"How are you _feline_ this _purrf_ ect night? Because I think you look _purr-_ itty, and I'm not _kitten_."

Ladybug sighed. "Chat, that was worse than terrible."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about something." Chat Noir sauntered over to Ladybug.

"Not now, chaton. We'll have enough time after patrol." Ladybug pushed Chat Noir away with her finger on his nose and along Chat Noir launched herself over the rooftop. After finishing patrol, they sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Ladybug turned to Chat Noir.

"Well, you see, recently I was wondering if you had a job. If you did, I'm sure you'd be _purr_ fect at it."

"A job?" Ladybug asked, confused. "I don't, why do you ask?"

"I have one." Chat Noir looked at the sky and the light of the Eiffel Tower was reflected in his brilliant green eyes. "You don't have one? Like, you don't work in telemarketing or something?"

"I've already made it clear, chaton. I don't. And why telemarketing specifically?"

"Oh, just wondering." Chat Noir desperately searched for an excuse. Distract her with some amazing puns, he reasoned to himself. "I just thought that someone as _paw_ sitive as you would be _purr_ fect for tele _meow_ keting."

"That," Ladybug remarked, "was terrible. And I recently prank called someone, pretending to be a telemarketer, and it didn't turn out well. So that job is not for me."

"You WHAT?!" Chat Noir felt thrilled. There was a probability that Ladybug _had_ prank called him, after all! Even though there were still a couple of hundreds of people that weren't him she could've called…

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I never thought that goody-two shoes Ladybug would _purr_ ank call someone! Tell me more about it. Who did you call?"

"That's none of your business, Chat!" Ladybug shoved Chat Noir.

"Well, at least tell me what the call was about."

"I guess no harm can come out of that…" Ladybug paused. "Alright, I called one of my classmates because my friend dared me to, and I told him that he had won a lifetime supply of Adrien Agreste posters!"

Chat Noir's heart stopped.

Ladybug was in his CLASS?!

SO HIS CLASSMATE HAD PRANK-CALLED HIM, AND LADYBUG HAD SAID THOSE THINGS ABOUT HIM!

Two in one.

And so much for "We probably don't know each other in real life"!

"...pretty crazy, huh?" Ladybug finished.

"Yeah…" An idea just struck Chat. If he found out who prank called him, he would find out who Ladybug was behind her spotted mask! He was so thrilled that he could scream!

…he did scream. He stood up and yelled into the Parisian sky. Ladybug looked at him like she was concerned about is mental health, but by the Chat Noir had already shouted a goodbye and pole-vaulted off one of the most iconic buildings in the world.

Adrien headed straight for his mansion and undid his transformation. Plagg dropped into his hand and whined for cheese. Adrien obliged and stared into the distance dreamily.

"You know what, Plagg? I'll ask Marinette who called me, I'm sure she'll know! She won't lie to me because she is so trustworthy! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Plagg just asked for more cheese in response.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Marinette was a nervous wreck. She would see him face to face for the first time after the prank call! What if he knew it was her? What if he hated her? What if he found out about her crush on him?!

Marinette walked to class and saw that wasn't a problem. Adrien seemed twice as happy as usual and nodded to her as she sat down. She exhaled a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"So Adrien doesn't hate me," Marinette whispered in relief.

The first few classes were relatively uneventful. Marinette walked to the locker room, knowing that Alya was waiting outside for her.

"Marinette!" Adrien called her name. "Wait up! I need to talk to you."

Marinette felt faint as she turned to stare into her crush's handsome face. She tried to lean casually against the lockers but missed and fell. As she fell, her arms flailed but she sprang back up again. "Adrien! Up what's? I- I mean wup uts? I mean-"

"I have to ask you something." Adrien said urgently. He gripped her shoulders and stared into Marinette's eyes. "Do you know which girl pranked called me?"

Marinette felt her heartbeat fail. She wondered if this was how it felt to die. She guessed that, even if she lied, Adrien would probably go ask another person for confirmation. She was trapped in a box and the way out was telling the truth.

"Actually, I do." Marinette licked her lips nervously. "It was me, BUT I only did it for a dare! Please don't hate me!"

Adrien looked shocked, and then his face broke out into the widest smile she and ever seen in her life. "Bugaboo… Why would I hate you?"

"Uh… What?" Had Marinette heard correctly?

"Why would I hate you after hearing you say all those flattering things about me?" Adrien's smile suddenly became flirtatious. "After hearing you talk about my gorgeous eyes and my handsome face and my heart-wrenching smile?"

"I'm sorry! But what are you talking about?"

"Don't be sorry, M' Lady. You saying all of those things led me to seeing the beautiful girl underneath the mask. I finally know."

And, suddenly, everything clicked into place. Marinette's eyes widened. "...Chat Noir?"

"Su _purr_ ise?"

* * *

 **A.N/ Whelp.**

 **As you can probably tell, this story is my first fanfiction, and I am looking for ways to improve. Regarding this, please leave a review telling me how I can improve! Follows and favourites are welcome as well.**

 **Thank you! Au revoir :)**


End file.
